


大师的金色小猫咪

by reiko_0107



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiko_0107/pseuds/reiko_0107
Summary: 小猫咪磕猫薄荷发了情。





	大师的金色小猫咪

**Author's Note:**

> pwp，不大好吃的肉，翻进大西洋海沟的自行车x  
> 大致是班萨米扎  
> 本来我想搞两只猫猫的，但是我的脑子显然不允许我控制两只猫，一只就已经很够呛了（。

萨列里回到家的时候，看到自己的恋人正跪坐在他们共同的床上专心地写着谱子。莫扎特断断续续地哼着轻快地音符，金黄色的尾巴从过长的衬衫底下伸出来，难得乖顺地圈在腿边，可毛茸茸的尾巴尖却翘起来时不时轻晃着，他比发色稍深的属于猫科动物的耳朵支棱在头顶，偶尔颤动一下。夕阳从窗户斜照进来，把他的发梢打得有些透明，萨列里恍惚间觉得自己眼前的人仿佛是天使，却在看到被揉乱的一床被褥和被扔了一地的稿纸时觉得对方更像个小恶魔。不过今天聒噪的小猫咪难得乖乖的撰写乐谱，萨列里先是感到有一丝不解，然后他想起莫扎特的歌剧明天就要交稿了。于是他把虚掩的卧室门又带上了些，轻手轻脚地避开小音乐家敏感的听觉。

萨列里在书房呆了一阵，改了改之前的手稿，又看了一会儿书，心情不错地弹了几句即兴的曲子，直到管家来敲门说到晚饭时间了。他坐到餐桌前，却没看见莫扎特的踪影。平常晚餐对方可是积极得不行，今天这样多少有些反常。萨列里疑惑的皱了皱眉，但也权当对方赶稿子忘记了时间，也就没差人去叫。但当萨列里把最后一口布丁送进嘴里之后，看着对面已经几乎冷掉的牛排就有些坐不住了。他的目光不自觉地往楼上的卧室方向瞟了过去，厚重的木门隔绝了他的视线，萨列里决定去看看。他叫住了要收拾莫扎特那份晚饭的仆从，又让对方给他拿了个托盘。宫廷乐师长托凉掉的晚餐，迈着依旧优雅的步子走上了楼。莫扎特是上个月住进他的房子的，金色的小猫咪缠着萨列里，说什么自己已经没有钱烧火啦，再这么下去会被冻死的，虽说那时已经是二月底了，天气早就开始回暖，但在对方的死缠烂打下（“再说了大师，”莫扎特委委屈屈地说，“我们都已经确认关系了，让我去您那里住不行吗？”），萨列里也松了口，于是两个人成了同居关系。

萨列里看看盘子里的那块厚牛排。但是莫扎特刚来的时候可真的太瘦弱了，明明有家可回却把自己折腾得像是只被主人扫地出门的流浪猫。于是萨列里就开始想方设法把对方喂胖一点——不过多少有些成效，至少小音乐家的礼服底下已经不是风吹就倒的瘦弱身板了。

他走到卧室门前，轻轻推开之前被自己带上只剩一条细缝的门。最开始他以为莫扎特睡着了。小天才背对着门的方向侧趴在床上，和被子纠缠在一起，身下的床单被揉的乱七八糟。但屋子里熟悉的味道和若有若无的细微轻哼都暴露了他真实的情况。

萨列里把餐盘放在门口的桌子上。他没有管床上的小家伙，先是捡起了被对方扔了一地的稿纸。听到动静的莫扎特猛的转了个身，一骨碌爬了起来。他眨眨眼，有些迷茫的看着萨列里的身影，平日清脆爽朗的声音带了一点软糯：“萨列里大师，您回来啦！”

萨列里没说话，随手整理着手里的谱子，在床上坐了下来。莫扎特马上就凑了过来，他跪在萨列里身后，把下巴卡上萨列里的肩膀，尾巴也卷上了萨列里的小臂。他的手绕过萨列里的颈侧，玩起了衬衫的扣子，

“您又磕猫薄荷了。”萨列里没有抬头，伸手揉捏对方的猫耳，头都没回地说了个肯定句。莫扎特喉咙里挤出舒服的呼噜声，在萨列里的颈窝蹭来蹭去。

“写谱子太无趣了，”莫扎特倒是承认得大大方方，“明明音乐都在我脑子里，却还都要写出来。”

萨列里不置可否的轻哼一声，随手把敛成一打的谱子放到桌子上。

“这跟抄写乐谱有什么区别，”小音乐家嚷嚷着，张牙舞爪地抗议，“这种苦力劳动简直是浪费一个音乐家的生命！”

萨列里没搭理他这茬儿，只是把腾出来的手探到莫扎特的尾巴根，狠狠地抹了一把。莫扎特发出一声惊叫，他的身体弹了一下，然后软趴趴地靠在萨列里的身上。萨列里把手放在他的脸上，轻轻搔刮他的嘴角。

“您还把自己弄得发情了。”

莫扎特不满地哼唧，尾巴在床上晃动拍打。他捉住萨列里的手含进嘴里，用尖牙硌他的指节。发泄情绪时用的力气确实有些大了，萨列里疼得吸了一口气，惩罚性地用力捏了捏他的下颚，莫扎特合不拢嘴，“呜呜”地哼哼出声，萨列里这才松手，把手指从他嘴里抽了出来。他又转身把莫扎特抱进了怀里，让他分开双腿跨坐在自己的腿上。

见萨列里终于有了回应，莫扎特急切地在萨列里的脸上留下湿润的吻，又扯他的扣子。萨列里也不推开他，等着对方一点点吻到唇边，然后两个人交换了一个湿漉漉的，带着一点猫薄荷味道的吻的时候，然后伸手把对方已经开始解他第三颗纽扣的手拉开了。

“别那么着急。”萨列里拍了他的屁股一下，莫扎特“咪呜”一声把头埋回萨列里的颈侧，不满地用带倒刺的舌尖舔着对方。他的尾巴也垂下去轻晃着，有一下没一下地搔着萨列里脱掉鞋袜裸露的脚踝。

萨列里一手圈着莫扎特，另一只手探到对方的衬衣里，用温暖的掌心轻轻揉他的肚子。这种抚慰与疏解情欲并无太大关系，但却让人感到舒适安心。小猫咪用胳膊圈着萨列里的脖颈，整个人挂在对方的身上，把头在恋人的胸口磨蹭。不过很快，这种舒适感就被发情期的渴望压下去了。莫扎特有意无意地把自己往前送，蹭在萨列里的身上。他听到萨列里低沉地声音在他耳边笑了一声，耳朵不受控制地抖了下。对方揉了揉他乱糟糟的头发，衬衣下的那只手又往上移了些，擦过他的胸口。几乎是同时，那对小小的乳尖就充血挺立了起来。他颤抖着，满足地吐了口气。莫扎特挂在恋人的身上，下半身紧紧贴着他。萨列里能感受到莫扎特半勃的部位隔着他的的睡裤和自己的衬衣抵在自己的小腹上。他抽出手，把莫扎特往后推了一点，后者发出了不满的轻哼。

“大师……”他的眼睛上覆着水雾，扭动着身体想蹭回去，但下一秒就软在了年长者的身上。萨列里的手隔着薄薄的睡裤揉捏他的性器。

“呜……”莫扎特发出一声绵软的呜咽。被恋人照顾到的地方更加兴奋起来，但隔着布料总有一点不真切。发情期“渐入佳境”，再加上这点刺激，莫扎特的脑袋里已经开始变得黏腻腻地，他把头埋在他的大师胸口，蹭来蹭去，毛茸茸的脑袋柔软地骚在对方的下巴上，手下又毫无章法地妄图去解萨列里的裤子。

萨列里用揽在他背后的那只手往下探了一些，在他饱满的臀肉上用力掐了一把，“安分点儿。”

猫薄荷和发情期已经耗掉了不少莫扎特作为人类的理智，这之下埋藏的猫咪本能就开始显露。莫扎特“嗷”地叫了一声，抬起了头。他尾巴上的毛都要炸起来了，耳朵也压了下去。萨列里毫不怀疑如果莫扎特有一双猫爪，现在爪尖就已经伸出来，而自己的脸上也要挂彩。

萨列里确实喜欢欺负莫扎特，尤其是在床底之间，甚至可以说，在床上把莫扎特磨到动物本能暴露算是他的乐趣之一了。不过再怎么样他也知道见好就收。于是他把金色的脑袋按回自己怀里，弹过琴键的手指灵活的钻进睡裤，又勾下内裤，直接环绕在对方已然完全勃起的器官上，而被鹅毛笔磨出薄茧的指腹则抚上敏感的头部，修剪得圆润漂亮的指甲轻轻戳弄着敏感的小孔。莫扎特在他怀里抖动，一下子就失去了攻击性，嗯嗯呜呜地小声呻吟着，像一只从没有出过房门的家猫一样乖巧。

萨列里亲上怀里恋人动物部分的耳尖，用唾液沾湿蓬起的毛发，让它们贴在薄薄的皮肤上，又用牙齿轻轻啃噬，毫不意外地听到对方呜咽着的喘息，手臂也顺着后背挂上了自己的肩头。于是他把那只停留在对方臀瓣上的手又向上够去，适时而巧妙地在尾根按揉一下，怀里的小猫咪就如同痉挛一样抽动，惊叫被掩埋在他的胸口。

高潮之后的莫扎特就像被抽了筋骨一样，他的手上泄了力气，身体也塌了下去。萨列里托着他的屁股又把他往自己的身前推了一点。发情期中的高潮总是来得更剧烈，只是一次用手的解放就让他瘫软在萨列里的怀里。他又微微颤抖了几次，才把头抬起来，漂亮的眼睛里盛着迷蒙的雾霭。萨列里把手抽出来，本想找纸擦掉，却看到莫扎特高潮过后朦胧地样子，忍不住起了坏主意。他用沾着精液的手指轻抚莫扎特半张的嘴，粘稠的白浊就蹭在了主人自己的唇上。他的下唇本就因为忍耐时轻微的啃咬鲜红欲滴，白色的浊液让他更显淫靡的色情，可眼里的水雾后面却是纯真洁净的样子。萨列里已经硬了，他不打算再玩下去了。但就在他要收手去拿纸的时候，总算从高潮余韵中清醒过来的莫扎特却眨眨眼睛，伸出舌头舔掉了唇上的液体。这突如其来的举动让萨列里一愣，停住了动作，而莫扎特狡黠地一笑，把舌头多探出了一点，卷在萨列里的手指上，舔掉了自己射出的液体，又把手指吃进嘴里，模仿着口交的动作吞吐着。

萨列里倒抽了一口气。说实话，他确实马上就想把这个不知天高地厚的小混蛋扔在床上，然后狠狠地把他操进床垫里，不过他忍住了。年长者异色的眼眸微微眯起，透露出危险的信号，而小音乐家却还在专心致志地舔弄着对方宽厚的指节，用带着些挑衅的眼神望他。

“莫扎特。”萨列里压着嗓子叫他，算是最后的警告。

“是？我的好大师。”莫扎特含着手指，用轻佻的语气含糊不清地回答。

但他马上就说不出话了。本来任由他舔弄的手指突然搅动起来，两根手指玩弄着他的舌头，却又时不时地搔刮他的敏感的上膛，害得他不由自主地颤抖。大幅度地搅动让他合不拢嘴，来不及咽下的唾液就从嘴角流下亮晶晶地水痕。

这实在是有些难受了。莫扎特呜呜咽咽地抗议，装着星辰的夜空中又浮上了雾气。就在雾气要凝成雨滴落下的时候，萨列里终于肯放过他了。手指从口腔抽出，拉出色情的银丝。萨列里低下头，先是吻了吻他即将留下泪水的眼角，又顺着脸颊向下，到了唇边，又落在唇上，惩罚性地咬了下，而在他屁股上的那只手则往上托了托，示意他跪起来，待他跪稳之后便扯下他的睡裤和内裤，在他给出反应前就扣住他的头，给了他一个深吻。被手指翻搅过的每一寸口腔都被舌头重新占领，处于被动方的莫扎特还没来得及调整呼吸，就被拉入一个几乎令他窒息的漫长的吻中。他又勃起了。

而萨列里在用吻他的同时，那只被充分舔吮过的手也滑了下去，先是沾湿了尾巴的根部，又到下面穴口打起转来。他按压着那个小口，就着因为发情而分泌出的液体和手指上的唾液猛地送了一个指节进去。

“唔！”

莫扎特猛地一抖，差点咬到萨列里的舌头。而对方却在稍稍地试探之后又送了一根手指进来以示惩罚。

不过这两根手指并没有给他带来什么疼痛，只是突然过于饱胀的感觉让他有些不适。他想表达对萨列里这种“暴政”的不满，却在这两根手指的扩张和按压中败下阵来。这不是他们第一次做爱了，不费工夫萨列里就找到了他敏感的那一点，在扩张之中时不时地蹭过甚至卒不及防的按压。他双手撑在萨列里的肩上，想要逃开对自己的折磨，却偏偏被有力的大手扣住无法反抗。

“大师……安东尼奥……安东尼奥……”在好不容易获得赦免的空隙，莫扎特用自己因为情欲已经开始沙哑的嗓音撒娇似的唤着恋人的名字，希望能多得到一些好处。他不自觉地开始扭动起自己的身体，发情期再一次像黏腻的糖浆黏住了他的脑子，他完全没有意识到萨列里已经停下了手，是他自己晃动着腰身，试图在萨列里的指尖得到满足，“安东尼奥。”他把光滑的脸蛋贴在萨列里有一点胡茬的脸颊上，“进来……”

萨列里低低笑了一声，用唇蹭他的颈侧，又滑到锁骨上方，留下一个吻痕，惹得莫扎特“呜呜”地哼了哼。他抽出手指，却没了下文，迟迟没有别的动作，直到莫扎特抬头疑惑又不满地看他。

“您不能所有事情就指望别人来帮您，不是吗？”他低沉的声音带着一点调笑的味道，给了莫扎特一个眼神作为暗示，“是您自己把自己弄得发情了。您得自己来。”

莫扎特难以置信地看他，但当他发现萨列里这话认真的时候，他气呼呼地咬着牙，甩了甩尾巴，赌气地把头埋在萨列里颈窝里拱来拱去，把他的衬衫弄得乱糟糟的，手指在萨列里的腰间摸索着，而在手下工作的同时又张嘴狠狠咬在裸露出的肩膀上。萨列里闷哼了声，但却好心的没有再施加惩罚，只是轻轻揉捏莫扎特大腿和屁股上柔软的肉。他已经硬得发疼，不过他擅长忍耐，更何况这种忍耐会给他带来相当丰厚的“回报”。

但事情总会有意外。

小音乐家哼哼唧唧地扯萨列里的裤子，又想蹬掉自己已经落到膝间的衣物，却没有跪稳，重心向前倒去，把萨列里扑在了床上。鼻子磕在对方的额头上，酸的他眼泪差点掉下来。毛茸茸的耳朵耷拉着，莫扎特捂着鼻子，眼泪在眼眶里打转。萨列里被他这么一磕也有点晕，他晃了晃脑袋，回过神就看见莫扎特可怜兮兮的样子，尾巴也缠在他腿上磨蹭，像是在讨一个安慰。

好吧，这个回报之后再说。

萨列里叹了口气，撑起身子，拍了拍小猫咪的脑袋，任由对方哼哼着往自己身上蹭。他的手轻轻拨开莫扎特的，又抚在他的脸上，温暖的拇指顺着鼻梁的最上方一点点揉下来，缓解着酸痛。年幼的那一方抽抽鼻子，而年长那一方就轻柔的吻了上去。“让你小心一点的。”他的声音里没有责备和急躁，只是无奈又宠溺地叹息，吻顺着鼻尖向上，走过鼻梁，又侧过来落在翕动的眼睫上。

然后他温柔地给自己的恋人除去衣物。先是上面的睡衣。莫扎特乖顺地张开手臂让萨列里把他脱下，然后是萨列里自己已经被扯乱的衬衫。他拍拍莫扎特的屁股，让他坐到一边，颇有些遗憾地自己脱下了裤子。莫扎特蹭过来，再一次挂在他身上，脚踝处还被睡裤绑着着，似乎是有些赌气地自己也不再试图脱掉。他在萨列里身上蹭来蹭去，示意对方帮他解开最后的束缚。

看着莫扎特已经没事了，萨列里又不打算按照对方的心意做事了。他把手伸下去绕着他的尾巴根打转，又用食指沿着股沟摩擦。莫扎特舒舒服服地瘫在他怀里轻轻哼唧着。萨列里一手揽住他的腰，把他扣在自己怀里，然后猛地翻身把他压在了身下。

莫扎特因为突然的体位变化有些晕，他使劲眨了眨眼，还没缓过神来，就觉得腰背一阵微微的痛楚——萨列里把他的双腿折了上去，缺乏运动的小音乐家柔韧性稍差，因为这份意外的疼痛发出一声轻呼，瞪了对方一眼。萨列里却挑挑眉，又往下把他压了一点，适当的施加疼痛而又不伤害到对方，暴露出后面因为空虚的渴望微微抽动的穴口。

随机他扶着自己粗长的性器抵了进去。

莫扎特尖叫了一声，因为这突然的进入蜷缩起来，尾巴猛地甩动，扫过萨列里的身体，弄得萨列里有些痒。他没有进行下一步动作，只是把阴茎抵在深处，伸出一只手轻轻撸动莫扎特的尾巴。莫扎特眯着眼睛，头扭向一边，双手还缩在胸前，大腿并在一起被压在肚子上，小腿却无力地折下向两侧分开，却在脚踝处被向内束住，显得有些可怜。显然他还没从刚刚那一下里缓过来，而尾巴却已经开始迎合对方的动作，在萨列里的手臂上磨蹭、拍打，然后缠了上去。

萨列里压着莫扎特的腿根，开始小幅度地抽送起来。轻微的快感腾起，意识也跟着慢慢复苏过来。莫扎特嗯嗯呜呜地小声呻吟，睁开了迷蒙地眼睛。他反应了一下才发现自己现在的姿势有多羞耻，脸一下子就红透了。他半是害羞半是恼怒，扭过头不看萨列里，尾巴从手臂上撤下来，不满的拍打着对方的腰腹，可身上已经被情欲染上了薄薄的粉色。萨列里有些被逗乐了，他伸手够着那个金黄色的脑袋揉了揉，看着后者不满的往下缩，然后坏心眼地狠狠顶了一下，硕大的头部结实地撞在前列腺上。莫扎特仿佛被噎了一下，又发出一声带着哭音的尖叫。

“安东、尼奥……”他抽了抽鼻子，想凶对方却被顶得一梗一梗地，只好收起利爪卖起乖来。他撒着娇讨好，伸出手臂想做出讨要一个拥抱的样子，希望萨列里能放过他被窝得酸痛的腰和腿。

萨列里确实也不再打算难为他了。他伸手圈起莫扎特的双腿，把睡裤扯了下来。没了这层束缚，他张开腿，圈在萨列里的腰上，方便对方的行动。萨列里俯下身子，把他抱在怀里，吻在他的唇上。舌尖在两片唇瓣上打了个转，然后就搅进了口腔，莫扎特被吻得晕晕乎乎，双手环上对方的脖子。再次勃起的性器蹭在萨列里的腹肌上，留下透明的液体。不温不火的磨蹭已经不能满足他了，于是在接吻的间隙，他晃着腰，用鼻尖蹭着萨列里的脸颊，要求道：“快点……”

萨列里停了下来，他亲了亲恋人的额头，看到莫扎特眨眨眼睛，又甩甩毛茸茸的耳朵，尾巴在他身上磨蹭着催促他。他狠狠地顶撞起来。

于是快感以交合处的摩擦为原点炸起烟花，扩散到两个人的浑身上下。粗长的性器精确地蹭在敏感的那一点上，本来绵长舒适的快感因为频率的增加被压缩成爆炸般激烈的快乐，他被一浪高过一浪的情潮拍在原地动弹不得。小音乐家被操得神志不清，把额头贴在恋人的肩膀上，毫不吝惜他漂亮的音色。

“大师……安东尼奥……”他在呻吟喘息的间隙还在吚吚呜呜地叫着对方，这让萨列里很受用。

萨列里用将他搂进自己宽厚的肩膀，听着对方甜蜜的声音在自己耳边打着转，湿漉漉的额角贴在他的脸侧。他吻着莫扎特的额角，又顺着向下，到脸颊，到下颚，又把自己撑起来，到脖颈，到胸口，然后含住了对方胸前挺立的乳头。

莫扎特几乎是同时就发出一声拔高的呻吟，后面也夹紧了他，环在他身后的手无意识地挠了下去。萨列里疼得吸了口气，他用牙硌了一下对方的乳尖，收获了对方带着哭腔的惊叫。“您得学着安分一点。”他有些口齿不清地说，身下的动作却一点都不含糊，不管是速度和力度都在增加，逼得对方呜呜咽咽地叫唤。他抬起身子，有些强硬地拽下莫扎特勾在自己身上的手臂，捋平他因快感而蜷缩的五指，与他十指相扣。“学不乖的猫咪可是要被惩罚的。”

但莫扎特显然已经听不进这些话了。快感在体内已经积聚到一个极限，他颤抖着声音无意识地哭喊着萨列里的名字。大师，安东尼奥，萨列里大师，他能想得起的称呼全混在一起，被紊乱的气息翻搅，甜蜜的声音把它们融成一锅香甜的巧克力酱。他无人抚慰的性器被夹在两人的身体间，勃起的器官一次次蹭上对方的腹肌，和后面源源不断地快感混在一起。他眼前发白，身体打着颤，射了出来，带着些许腥膻的白色液体就溅在两人身上。高潮的强烈快感让他不住地收缩后穴，萨列里抽了口气，趁着对方高潮的空挡快速的抽动了几下，把精液留在了对方体内。

比起发情的小猫咪，萨列里的理智恢复的很快。他平静了一下，就转身躺在了一边，把尚未从情欲的刺激中挣脱出来的莫扎特搂进了怀里。他闭着眼睛，把下颚抵在莫扎特的头顶，有一下没一下的轻轻抚慰他的后背，听着怀里的人激烈的喘息渐渐趋于平静。

当莫扎特开始在他怀里扭动磨蹭地时候，萨列里就知道他多动症的小猫咪已经恢复了。他放开莫扎特，坐起身，“去浴室吧。”

“不要。”莫扎特懒洋洋地拒绝，一甩一甩的尾巴暴露着主人心情不错的事实。萨列里挑挑眉，挪到床边，站起了身。

“再陪我待一会儿嘛。”看到萨列里要走，莫扎特马上凑了过来，拉住他的手，撒着娇，“就一会儿。”他恳求着。

萨列里从一开始也没打算拒绝他，于是他就着这个姿势坐在了床边。莫扎特蜷在他身后，光裸的胸腹紧贴着光裸的后背，抓住萨列里的那只手也没有放开，反倒是强硬地插进对方的指缝当中，十指紧扣。

萨列里没有反抗，也没有说话，他只是随手拿起进门时收拾起的乐谱看了起来。

两个人沉默了一会儿，萨列里将两人紧扣的手举起，身体微微弯下，把一个近乎虔诚的吻落在莫扎特的手背。

“上帝可真是偏爱您。”他半是认真半是随意地说道，“他竟然把这样的才华当做您与生俱来的礼物。”

莫扎特眨眨眼，把头往萨列里这边又靠了些，又拉着萨列里的手到自己唇边，翻转过去，学着萨列里的样子吻对方的手背，萨列里不禁转头看他，对上那双装着漫天星辰的眸子。

“那您也是上帝给我的礼物。”

他强硬地宣布。

——end—— 

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然看起来是人类，但其实我的设定里大师也是猫猫，只是不喜欢把猫咪的部分露出来（而且我也没有精力搞另一只猫猫了x


End file.
